headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/B
Barbara Barbara was a Caucasian woman in her mid to late thirties with auburn hair. She was a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in Alexandria, Virginia. Barbara often attended most community functions, but rarely took a measured position on any one issue. She usually flitted around the background, hobknobbing with other residents. Barbara bore witness to some of the more memorable events to take place in Alexandria. She attended Deanna Monroe's party welcoming Rick Grimes and his group into town. She was present for the accidental murder of Reg Monroe and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. When walkers broke through the barriers into the town, Barbara took up arms to defend her home, killing several zombies, and retreating to the infirmary after the streets had been cleared. Barbara was present at another town council meeting following Rick and his group's most harrowing battle with the Saviors. She listened as Rick told them that he was no longer their leader, and they now had to follow the orders of Savior leader, Negan. Bart Bart was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Bart. Beatrice Beatrice was a woman who lived at a community at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court on the East coast of Virginia. Beatrice was one of many such women who rebelled against the extortion of the Saviors, which resulted in the latter slaughtering every male member of the group over the age of ten. As such, Oceanside maintained a rigid doctrine that required all members to shoot and kill strangers on sight. A woman from another community named Tara Chambler was discovered on the campground, and every able-bodied female took up arms to track her down. Beatrice came the closest to capturing her, but Tara ambushed her from around the corner of a cabin and disarmed her. She hit Beatrice in the head with the butt of her rifle, but was then captured moments later by a little girl named Rachel. Tara likely would have been shot had it not been for the intervention of another group member named Cyndie. Beatrice and another gun-toting Oceanside resident named Kathy brought Tara to a cabin where she was questioned at length by their leader, Natania. When asked about her past, Tara lied and told them that she once worked on a boat. Beatrice asked her what kind of boat she worked on, giving examples such as a "larder" (which is not a boat). When Tara said that she did work on such a vessel, Beatrice knew she was lying. After much deliberation, Natania told Tara that Beatrice and Kathy would escort her to a bridge some distance away from Oceanside. In truth, the two women were instructed to kill Tara once she was far enough away from the campground. Tara picked up on this and fought back, ultimately escaping from Beatrice. Ben Ben was a young man in his early twenties and was the son of Allen. He was part of a group also included Tyreese Williams and Sasha Williams. They sought sanctuary at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, but when Rick Grimes appeared to be too unstable for them to follow, they instead took up refuge with the Governor at Woodbury. When former Woodbury resident Merle Dixon tried to assassinate the Governor with a sniper rifle, Ben fell into his line of fire and was killed instead. Later, Merle became a walker and was found eating on Ben's corpse. Benjamin Benjamin was a young man and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. As a teenager, his father and he became members of a community known as the Kingdom. Benjamin's father died, but Benjamin continued to work with the community. He wanted to train himself to be a fighter so he could help defend the Kingdom against attacks from both walkers and the Saviors. A new member to the Kingdom, Morgan Jones, helped teach him combat moves. Benjamin also had a chance encounter with Carol Peletier in the woods, who told him he needed to improve his movement techniques as she could hear him from a mile away. Benjamin also encouraged King Ezekiel to aid Rick Grimes and the people of Alexandria in a pending war with the Saviors. Ezekiel led his entourage to pay their scheduled tribute to the Saviors. They ended up being late to the meeting however, and their supply was short due to the machinations of Richard. Group leader Gavin meted out punishment, and had his enforcer Jared shoot a member of the group. Richard thought that he would be the one to give his life, but Jared actually shot Benjamin in the thigh, piercing an artery. They scrambled to help him and brought him back to Carol's cottage, but it was too late. Benjamin died from his injuries. His passing had a particularly traumatic effect on Morgan. Bertie Bertie is a black woman in her apparent thirties or forties and a resident of the community known as Hilltop Colony. When Rick Grimes and his group came to Hilltop on a second visit to petition aide from Gregory, he refused to even acknowledge them. Many of the Hilltop residents however, including Bertie, sided with Rick and Maggie Greene in their desires to fight back against the Saviors. Bertie was the speaker for a small contingent of people who said that they wanted to help. Beth Greene Big Tiny Billy Billy was a young boy who was a toddler during the early years of the zombie apocalypse. He was the son of Allen and Donna, and had a twin brother named Ben. He was part of the original campsite group outside of Atlanta. He then took up brief shelter at the Greene farm in rural Georgia. After the farm became overrun with walkers, the family relocated to an abandoned prison for a prolonged period of time. Following the deaths of Allen and Donna, was adopted by Andrea and Dale. As the twins grew older, his brother Ben became psychotic. He brutally murdered Billy by stabbing him to death. Carl Grimes avenged Billy's death by shooting Ben. Both brothers were buried together. Bloated well walker Known only as the "bloated well walker", this being was once a human whose true name and history is completely unknown. Following the zombie plague that swept the nation, this man was turned into a walker and had the misfortune of falling into a water well at the Greene farm. He must have been in the well for quite some time, for his body had absorbed large quantities of water and he was completely bloated. When Rick Grimes' survivor group came to the Greene farm, Dale Horvath asked Maggie Greene about their water situation. She noted that they had five wells on the property and indicated one that was used primarily for feeding the cattle. When the group opened the well cover, they discovered the bloated walker at the bottom, snarling and stumbling about in a circle. T-Dog suggested shooting it in head, but the others thought this to be a terrible idea as there was no way of knowing if the excessive viscera might contaminate the water flow. Their only other option was to haul it out of the well in one piece. They tried baiting it into a snare by lowering a ham down on a rope, but the walker had no interest in cold meat, it only wanted living flesh. Once again, everyone's favorite "walker bait", Glenn Rhee, was elected to serve as a veritable fishing lure so they could snare the walker. They lowered Glenn down the well on a rope with the other end wrapped around a pipeline. The pipe tore loose from its moorings and Glenn began to drop. The others scrambled to pull him up and Glenn began to panic as the bloated walker reached up towards him. Despite his fear, Glenn still managed to sling the snare about the over-sized carcass and scrambled back to the surface. Everyone began hoisting the fat bastard to the surface with all their strength, but just as the walker's body crested the surface of the opening, it tore in half, with the lower half spilling back down into the well, thus defeating their efforts to keep the water line pure. In a display of intense frustration, T-Dog bashed the creature's head to pulp with a pipe wrench. Afterward, he sarcastically remarked, "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it." Bob Stookey Bowman Bowman was a large black man and a resident of Woodbury. He was one of the Governor's muscle men and was usually seen guarding the perimeter along with Caesar Martinez. Bowman was present during the Governor's initial raid on the West Georgia Correctional Facility, and used a mounted machine gun to tear through walkers roaming the perimeter. Bowman was also present later when the Governor turned his anger against his own people, gunning down a dozen innocent civilians. Like Martinez, Bowman said nothing and chose to stay in line with the Governor's initiative or else risk his own life. Brian Brian was an American Caucasian male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. When he was approximately twelve-years-old, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Brian was routinely bullied by two older boys, Brandon Rose and the unidentified son of Mister and Mrs. Harlan. Brian was fleeing from the pursuing boys one evening when Sophia intercepted them and defended Brian. This cause the boys to turn their attention upon her, which incurred the wrath of Sophia's close friend, Carl Grimes. Carl beat the bullies mercilessly with a shovel. Brianna Brianna was an African American woman in her thirties and living in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. She had a son named Johnny, who was the only family member to survive the early days of the outbreak. She had already lost a husband and a daughter. Brianna became a member of a barricaded community known as the Hilltop Colony. She cared little for Hilltop's leader, Gregory, and regarded him as a "creep". Brianna found herself forming a bond with newcomer Maggie Greene, who herself had only recently lost her own husband, Glenn. In the ensuing two years, Brianna was often seen taking care of Maggie's son, Hershel. Brion Brion was a male Caucasian who was residing in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a group called the Scavengers, who were based out of a landfill/junkyard known as The Heap. Brion was a tall and imposing man, and one of the few males in the group. He followed the commands of the group's leader, Jadis. Brion was present when Rick Grimes and his group were captured by the Scavengers, and stood silently by Jadis' side as they tested Rick's mettle by casting him into a pit to fight a spiked walker named Winslow. Broadcasting woman Bruce Bruce was a Caucasian male in his apparent mid-thirties during the years leading up to the zombie apocalypse. He was one of the original residents of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in Alexandria, Virginia. Bruce worked as a construction worker under Tobin, and later, Abraham Ford. Bruce, Tobin, Abraham, and another worker named Francine had to fight off walkers that had raided a construction site. When the leader of the Alexandrians, Deanna Monroe held a community hearing to determine the fate of Rick Grimes, Bruce was one of many in attendance. Bruce was active when Wolves attacked Alexandria. He helped out removing bodies of those who were slaughtered in the massacre. A rival group known as the Saviors had engaged in a protracted battle against the people of Alexandria, as well as other communities. They raided Alexandria, destroying key buildings with grenades. Bruce and other Alexandrians were forced to take up sanctuary in the sewers. When the Saviors left, the remaining survivors made off to the Hilltop Colony. Bruce later partook in a collective battle against the Saviors, which took place at the Hilltop Colony. The Saviors had employed a strategy using bladed weapons coated with blood from the walkers. Bruce was injured with one of these infected weapons and grew ill. His allies at Hilltop put him down before as a mercy killing before he could die and reanimate.